yuri tail oneshots
by yurisoul27
Summary: El nombre lo dice todo, advertencia: yuri, lemon, multipairing, no te gusta, pues no lo leas
1. Lucy x Yukino

**Bueno aquí está mi segundo fic, de nuevo sobre fairy tail. Esto será una serie de one shots que incluirá** _ **yuri**_ **(amor entre chicas) ( multipairing).**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

CAPITULO 1:

Pareja: lucy x yukino

¡Lucy sama! Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, al darse la vuelta lucy observo a una chica de cabello plateado acercarse alegremente.

¡Yukino! Saludó alegremente, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Solo estoy de paseo, pensaba en ir a visitarte, pero ya que te encontré aquí, y tú que haces, no deberías estar en el gremio ahora.

Si solo estaba comprando algunas cosas que me encargaron.

¡lucy san! Una niña de pelo azul se acercaba hacia las chicas trayendo una bolsa de compras consigo, ya conseguí lo que faltaba.

Gracias Wendy, ahora ya tenemos todo.

¡Oh! Buenos días Yukino san, perdóname no te había visto, dijo Wendy haciendo una reverencia.

No te preocupes, me alegro de verte a ti también. Ah, Lucy sama hoy habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en la plaza y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo, dijo yukino con voz temblorosa y con un ligero rubor en la cara, claro Wendy también está invitada.

Claro me encantaría , respondió lucy alegremente

De verdad, dijo yukino con brillo en los ojos

Si, y tu que dices Wendy, pregunto lucy

Me encantaría, pero le prometí a carla que me quedaría con ella esta noche

Bueno, parece que solo seremos tu y yo yukino

Bien te veo ahí a las ocho en punto, Adiós, Después de eso yukino se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Mientras Lucy y Wendy caminaban de regreso al gremio levando las cosas que les habían encargado.

Oye lucy san, puedo preguntarte algo, dijo Wendy

Claro, que es lo que pasa

Et to… a ti te gusta yukino san, no es asi

Al escuhar eso lucy tomó un ligero color rojo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Si, asi es, como te diste cuenta

No lo se solo lo intuí, además ustedes dos harían una linda pareja, creo que están hechas la una para la otra.

Yo no estaría tan segura, quiero decir para empezar las dos somos chicas y ni siquiera se si ella siente lo mismo por mi que lo que yo por ella.

Tienes razón, dijo Wendy con tono decepcionado, pero vale la pena intentarlo

Eres muy pequeña aun, no lo entenderías, mira ya llegamos, dijo lucy al encontrarse frente al enorme edificio del gremio

Hola ya llegamos dijeron al entrar, como siempre adentro era un caos, llegaron hasta la barra del bar esquivando una que otra silla que pasaba volando por sus cabezas.

Mira san ya trajimos las cosas que nos encargaste, dijo Wendy

Que bueno, respondió la chica de cabello blanco con una alegre sonrisa, paso algo mientras estaban afuera,

No nada en especial dijo lucy, pero me encontré con yukino

En serio y que dice

Bueno solo está de visita, charlamos un poco y nada más.

Yukino san invitó a lucy san a un festival esta noche, dijo Wendy alegremente

¡Wendy! Exclamó lucy, no era necesario decirlo

Que bien lucy, tiene una cita con yukino esta noche, dijo mirajane juntando sus manos y apoyándolas sobre su mejilla.

¡¿Qué!? Yo no lo llamaría una cita,, dijo lucy con la cara roja

Pero si ustedes dos se ven tan lindas juntas, serian la pareja perfecta, ambas son magas celestiales y además solo ustedes poseen los 12 espiritus del zodiaco, ¡están unidas por el hilo rojo del destino!

Mira san, para por favor, dijo lucy con la cara ahora más roja que un tomate, afortunadamente nadie más en el gremio prestaba atención a su conversación.

Ahora lucy estaba en su habitación decidiendo que ponerse, eran las siete de la noche y aun estaba en una simple toalla, al final se decidió por una blusa de manga corta unos jeans y unas botas.

Camino al lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse, Lucy no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, Wendy y Mira tenían razón ella quería ser mas que una amiga para Yukino, pero tenia miedo de arruinar su amistad si le decía a yukino lo que sentía asi nada mas. Paro en una florería y compró un ramo de rosas y su aroma le hizo recordar a yukino.

Que estoy haciendo dijo lucy al verse con el ramo en sus manos y fantaseando, lo que la hizo reir un poco.

Al llegar a la plaza allí estaba, yukino, sentada en una banca.

Es hermosa, pensó lucy, suspiró y pasó a saludar a su amiga

Buenas noches yukino , dijo al acercarse

Buenas noches lucy sama, respondió yukino con una cálida sonrisa.

Yo… traje algo para ti, dijo lucy entregando el ramo de rosas a yukino

LU…lucy sama eso no era necesario, dijo yukino agarrando nerviosamente el ramo de rosas

No digas eso, no fue nada, simplemente quise hacerte un regalo, que tal si damos una vuelta por la feria antes de que empiece el show.

Claro, respondió yukino

Lucy y Yukino estuvieron caminando por todos los stands que había en la plaza, probando los dulces que ofrecían y jugando algunos juegos, hasta que empezó el espectáculo. Tan pronto como se escuchó la primera explosión, el cielo se llenó de alegres colores formando una escena fasciiante.

Es hermoso no lo crees, dijo yukino

Si, lo es, respondio lucy volviéndose a mirar a su acompañante, sin darse cuenta ellas habían entrelazado sus manos, en ese momento lucy ya no pudo soportar perder más tiempo y decidió actuar de una vez por todas.

Yukino, necesito hablar contigo

Que sucede lucy sama

Nada, pero ¿podríamos ir a un lugar mas privado?

Claro, respondió yukino

Despues de situarse en el lugar más privado que pudieron encontrar allí yukino decidio hablar

Sucede algo malo lucy sama

No nada, es solo que hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho, pero no lo hice por miedo a pensar en como reaccionarias

Y que quieres decirme, pregunto yukino angustiada

Yo… lucy no podía encontrar las palabras para expresarle todo lo que sentía a la chica platinada, ella era la razón de su alegría, su inspiración, tenia miedo de que se enojase y arruinar su bella amistad, hasta que decidió arriesgarlo todo, tomó a yukino de las mejilas y por un momento pareció perderse en esos hermosos ojos marrones.

Lucy sa… yukino no pudo ternminar de hablar, sintió como los suaves labios de lucy se posaron sobre los suyos, le tomó un tiempo reaccionar y sentir como la lengua de lucy rozaba sus labios pidiendo entrar a su boca, ella solo cerró los ojos y profundizó más el beso.

Después de unos instantes se separaron para recuperar el aire, ambas se miraban profundamente, con un brillo en los ojos

Supongo que ahora ya sabes lo que siento, y no solo eso, parece que también soy correspondida, dijo lucy.

Si, yo también tenia miedo de decirte lo que sentía, pero ahora veo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Lucy tomó nuevamente a la chica y la volvió a besar, yukino correspondió el beso, el cual se fue volviendo más intenso, lucy empezó a besar el cuello de la chica, provocando en esta un pequeño gemido.

Que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado, preguntó lucy

A donde

Mi casa estaría bien

Bien vamos.

 **Espero les halla gustado y dejen reviews, aceptaré sugerencias también, mientras más raro sea el barco o la pareja mejor, solo aceptaré parejas yuri, no habrá yaoi ni hetero**


	2. Wendy x Chelia

**Hola , eh aquí el segundo capítulo de mi historia, les agradezco a todos los que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios.**

 **romeo45** **: por ser el primero en comentar y enviarme una solicitud esta será una historia Wendy x Chelia (Tratare de mejorar mi manera de escribir)**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

Capítulo 2:

Pareja: Wendy x Chelia

Después de que el maestro Makarov disolvió fairy tail, sus miembros se habían se habían dispersado hacia otros gremios. Uno de estos eran Wendy Marbell y su fiel exeed Carla. Ahora ellas eran unos orgullosos miembros de lamia scale y todo gracias a su buena amiga Chelia Blendy quien las había animado a unirse a su gremio.

Unos meses más tarde Wendy había empezado a sentir cosa extrañas acerca de su amiga pelirosa, cada vez que hablaba con ella se sonrojaba y algunas veces sentía unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla, con el tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que ella se había enamorado de su amiga

¡Wendy!

¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede? , preguntó Wendy asustada al oir la voz de su felina amiga.

Otra vez te has quedado viendo a Chelia por un buen rato.

¿Qué?, eso no es cierto- replicó Wendy un tanto sonrojada

Si lo es-replicó Carla- y no es la primera vez que lo haces, cuando pensaras decirle a Chelia lo que sientes por ella.

¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-escucharon decir a alguien acercándose, al volver a mira se dieron cuenta de que Chelia sin querer había oído su conversación. Ahora Wendy estaba más roja que el color de su cabello.

Este, yo te lo puedo explicar Chelia, verás yo…, Wendy miró a Carla buscando ayuda con lo que iba a decir, pero le quedo claro que ese asunto era solo suyo al ver que la susodicha gata se había esfumado del lugar.

Wendy, ¿A qué se refiere Carla con lo que sientes por mí?-preguntó nuevamente Chelia.

Wendy solo suspiró, sabía que ahora no había salida y debía decirle a la peli rosa todo lo que había ocultado todo este tiempo.

Verás Chelia yo, hace tiempo que me empecé a sentir así, siempre que te veo lo único que quiero es abrazarte, tenerte entre mis brazos y que nunca te separes de mi, Chelia eres mi mejor amiga y no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad, pero no puedo seguir ocultando esto, ¡Chelia Blendy, Estoy enamorada de ti!- después de gritar todo lo que sentía, cerró los ojos y esperó a que su amiga reaccionara, pero por un momento solo escuchó silencio y eso la preocupo un poco.

¡Oye eso no es justo!

¿Qué?-preguntó Wendy al escuchar la curiosa reacción de Chelia.

Es que se suponía que yo iba a decirlo primero, pero tu me ganaste-contestó la peli rosa para confusión de la otra. Luego se acercó lentamente hacia Wendy y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, confundiendo aun más a la peli azul.

Yo también siento lo mismo por ti-dijo finalmente Chelia

¿De verdad?, preguntó emocionada Wendy

Si, pensaba decírtelo cuanto antes, pero jamás encontré la oportunidad de decírtelo, entonces Wendy Marbell- dijo Chelia arrodillándose-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

¡Por supuesto que si!-respondió la peli azul emocionada, robándole un pequeño beso a la peli rosa, el cual se fue haciendo más intenso conforme pasaban los segundos.

Había pasado casi un año desde entonces y las cosas habían transcurrido felizmente para las dos. Pero con el tiempo Chelia se había dado cuenta de algo, muchas veces Wendy en su tiempo libre desaparecía y ya no salían en citas muy a menudo, esto le preocupaba, se preguntaba si había hecho algo que hubiera lastimado a su amada, eso sería lo peor, jamás se perdonaría haber lastimado a su Wendy.

Tranquila, no creo que hallas hecho nada malo-dijo Carla cuando Chelia le preguntó por ello

Pero últimamente la noto algo extraña, me gustaría saber que le pasa, ¿Qué tal si encontró a alguien más y no me quiere decir nada por no querer herirme?-dijo la peli rosa con tono triste

Escucha, Wendy y tu se aman no es así, de seguro todo esta bien, no te preocupes a veces Wendy puede actuar de forma extraña y al rato ya está completamente de nuevo en si

Tú lo crees

Si

Muchas gracias por el consejo- dijo Chelia saliendo del gremio.

Era ya de noche y Chelia se dirigía a su habitación, al entrar se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba medio abierta y había una pequeña luz encendida.

Acaso seria Wendy, pero eso era imposible, se suponía que ella había ido en una misión, asi que entro lentamente y lo que vio la dejó más que sorprendida.

Wendy estaba en la cama con un notable color rojizo en sus mejillas, no traía más que su ropa interior puesta y estaba leyendo un libro en cuya portada se mostraba a dos chicas completamente desnudas besándose.

¡¿Wendy?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?-preguntó Chelia al ver a su novia en tan comprometedora situación.

Che…Chelia, no es lo que tu crees-dijo nerviosamente Wendy

Chelia aún seguía en estado de shock-no es lo que yo creo-lo que yo creo es que mi novia es una aficionada a los mangas yuri y de muy alto nivel.

Es que yo…

Entonces, esto es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente-dijo chelia con un tono serio.

Chelia, verás, a pasado casi un año desde que iniciamos esta relación y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, recuerdas esa vez en la que me pediste tener relaciones sexuales y yo me negué, pues estoy haciendo esto para que el día en que ese momento llegue y hacerte sentir bien-dijo Wendy fuertemente avergonzada.

Y… has aprendido algo interesante- preguntó Chelia acercándose de forma seductora a Wendy.

Un poco, si, que pretend…- antes de terminar la frase sintió como Chelia juntó sus labios con los suyos, no fue un beso normal, fue uno lleno pasión, de deseo. Después se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

No te gustaría poner en práctica lo que has aprendido-preguntó Chelia seductoramente, a la vez que besaba lentamente el cuello de la otra.

Umm, Chelia-gimió Wendy, a la vez que esta pasaba una mano por uno de los grandes pechos de la pelirosa, provocando instanteanamente en esta un pequeño gemido. Dentro de pocos segundos ambas estaban completamente desnudas en la cama.

Chelia tomó uno de los pequeños pechos de Wendy y comenzó a chupar, mientras la peli azul gemía y pasaba sus manos por la espalda de su amante.

Eres muy linda Wendy- dijo Chelia al terminar de jugar con el pecho de Wendy.

Tu también lo eres-dijo Wendy, quien ahora se encontraba encima jugando y lamiendo los pechos de Chelia, provocando que su cuerpo se estremesca y lance de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido.

Ahora viene lo bueno, dijo Chelia mientras se ponía nuevamente encima y bajaba por el abdomen de Wendy, hasta llegar a la zona intima de esta, tan pronto como llego allí empezó a lamer enviando corrientes eléctricas a través del cuerpo de su novia.

¡Chelia!- gritó Wendy mientras la otra chupaba su interior- por favor – más rápido-Tan pronto como dijo esto, Chelia dejó de lamer y procedió a intoducir sus dedos moviéndolos rápidamente y disminuyendo la velocidad cada vez que Wendy se lo pedia.

¡CHELIA!-gritó fuertemente Wendy tan pronto como llegó a su climax, respirando agitadamente.

Te amo dijo Chelia besando apasionadamente en los labios a Wendy.

Yo igual, la próxima vez te tocará disfrutar a ti-dijo Wendy pícaramente causando la risa de ambas, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en el regazo de la otra.

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero sea de su agrado. Este es mi primer lemon asi que no sean muy exigentes. Cabe mencionar que no todas las historia tendrán esta categoría, pero no se preocupen atenderé sus solicitudes cuanto antes.**

 **Icedragonslayer y brayans martin, no se si son la misma persona o no pero de todas maneras gracias por comentar y vere todo lo posible por hacer una historia así.**


	3. Lucy x Michelle

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero sigan leyendo y comentando.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **Advertencia: spoiler**

Capitulo 3

Pareja: Lucy x Michelle / Juvia x Meredy(breve)

Advertencia: spoiler (solo algunas partes)

Desde que tartaros ataco y destruyó el consejo, los antiguos miembros de oración seis lograron salir de prisión con la ayuda de doranbolt, eso incluía también a Michelle quien junto a sus compañeros formaban ahora parte de crime sorciere junto con Jellal y Meredy.

A veces se daban un tiempo para visitar en secreto a sus amigos y seres queridos. Hoy era uno de esos días, ahora Meredy en compañía de Michelle caminaban hacia fairy tail, con el tiempo ellas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y hacían todo juntas.

¡Merudy-san! Gritó una chica de pelo azul mientras corria y se acercaba hacia las dos chicas frente a la puerta del gremio. Después se abalanzó a la chica de pelo rosa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Hola Juvia, me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo- respondió Meredy envolviendo entre sus brazos a su amada.

Hola-dijo Michelle interrumpió la ¨charla¨ de las dos chicas para saludar a la maga de agua.

Buenos días Michelle-san-respondió Juvia obviamente avergonzada-¿Ustedes van a entrar al gremio?

Por supuesto-respondió Meredy

Las tres chicas entraron al edificio, como ya era costumbre que se pasaran por ahí a menudo casi nadie tomo importancia. Meredy fue arrastrada por Juvia a un rincón del lugar para así poder tener más ¨ privacidad ¨ según la chica de pelo azul dejando a la maga de imitación sola.

Buenos días-le dijo una voz alegre a la rubia oscura

Oh, buenos días Mirajane-san-respondió el saludo Imitatia

¿Vienes a ver a Lucy?-preguntó la albina

Bueno, yo solo viene a acompañar a una amiga, pero si, me gustaría verla, pero por lo que veo ella no se encuentra en este momento.

No, ella salió en un trabajo

Y cuando regresará

No debe tardar mucho

Bien-dijo Michelle-pasaron unos minutos más para que se escuchara la puerta del edificio abrirse de un gran golpe.

¡Ya llegamos!, se escuchó la voz de Natsu, a quien le seguían Happy, Gray, Erza, y finalmente Lucy. Después de saludar a todos los allí presentes, Lucy se dirigió a la barra del gremio.

Hola Mira-san- saludó Lucy a la mujer de cabello blanco

Hola Lucy- respondió el saludo Mira-¿Se te ofrece algo?

No gracias, solo quiero sentarme, estoy agotada

Oh bueno, por cierto ay alguien que quiere verte

En serio ¿Quién?-preguntó la rubia

Hola nee-san- dijo una chica saliendo detrás de la barra

¡Michelle!-dijo Lucy-qu…que sorpresa

Bueno creo que las dejaré solas por un rato-dijo la maga mayor retirándose de allí

Lucy y Michelle se quedaron ahí un buen rato sin decir nada, se podía incluso sentir la tensión en el ambiente, hasta que Michelle habló

Me da mucho gusto que el gremio se halla vuelto a reunir

Si, fue difícil, pero logramos reunirnos de nuevo, así somos fairy tail, una familia-dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa. Después nuevamente silencio.

Michelle si no te importa iré a mi casa, necesito descansar un poco-dijo la rubia saliendo del lugar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta alguien la tomó del brazo, al girarse se dio cuenta de que era Michelle.

Michelle-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Nee-san-¿Por qué me estas evitando? Preguntó con tristeza Michelle

¿Qué?- yo no estoy evitando a nadie-respondió la maga de espíritus celestiales

Si lo haces, es por lo que ocurrió esa vez ¿Verdad?

Al escuchar esto, Lucy luchó y logró soltarse del agarre de Michelle, luego salió corriendo fuera del gremio.

¡Nee-san espera!-gritó Michelle, pero no pudo hacer nada, Lucy simplemente se había esfumado de allí, antes de que saliera corriendo, Michelle pudo notar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Michelle se pasó casi toda la tarde buscando a Lucy por todos los alrededores, hasta que finalmente la encontró detrás de unos arbustos en el parque.

Nee-san-dijo Michelle acercándose a la rubia.

Te dije que me dejaras en paz-dijo Lucy amargamente

No lo haré, no hasta que me des una buena razón del porque me estas evitando, si es por lo de ese día olvídalo, yo ya te perdone, por favor volvamos a ser amigas como antes.

¡Cómo me puedes pedir que olvide algo así!-dijo Lucy entre lágrimas, tú no puedes perdonarme, tú no puedes querer a alguien como yo, nadie puede amar a alguien que violó a su propia hermana. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la otra maga, recordaba perfectamente ese día, había ido a ver a Lucy para animarla un poco ya que aún seguía triste por la pérdida de acuario y además el gremio se había disuelto, en un momento de la reunión Lucy sacó unas botellas de alcohol y comenzaron a beber, como ella nunca había probado ni una sola gota de licor en su vida no tomó mucho pero su ¨hermana¨ ya llevaba más de la cuenta y se empezaban a notar sus efectos.

FLASHBACK

Hey, nee-san, creo que seria mejor que dejaras de tomar por hoy

Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Michelle-respondió Lucy obviamente ebria

Beber mucho no es bueno para tu salud-le replicó la rubia más oscura-además yo ya me tengo que ir y me preocupa dejarte en este estado.

No te vayas quédate conmigo un poco más-dijo Lucy quien se colgó de la pierna de Michelle, provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo junto con ella.

Auch- se quejó Michelle, al abrir los ojos vió a Lucy encima de ella, quien la miraba de forma extraña.

Que sucede-pregunto Michelle al ver la cara de su hermana.

Nada, es solo que eres muy hermosa

Gra…gracias-dijo Michelle ligeramente sonrojada, pero Lucy no se detuvo allí.

Hueles muy bien, eres mucho más hermosa que cuando eras una muñequita, Imitatia es mucho más atractiva.

Gracias, pero prefiero que me llames Michelle, Imitatia fue el nombre de la otra persona, la mujer malvada que te hizo daño.

Me da igual el nombre, yo te quiero hermana-dijo Lucy dándole un beso en los labios a Michelle. Esta abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso hasta que sintió la lengua de Lucy introducirse dentro de su boca.

Nee-san, que estás haciendo-preguntó Michelle cuando rompieron el beso, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lucy ahora estaba besando su cuello, provocando gemidos en la chica que se encontraba abajo.

Te quiero Michelle-dijo Lucy antes de continuar.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Lucy-dijo Michelle-si alguien debería estar así ahora esa seria yo, yo te cause más daño, te engañe y fui muy egoísta al pensar que solo yo merecía estar a tu lado, pero tuve que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos y aprendí que todos cometemos errores y así como tu me perdonaste yo igualmente te perdono a ti.

Pero yo… Lucy fue silenciada por los labios de Michelle, esta vez se sentía diferente, el beso era dulce, cálido y lleno de amor.

Michelle, que estás haciendo-preguntó desconcertada Lucy

Nee-san, sabes porque no hice nada ese día para detenerte.

Porque las dos estábamos ebrias supongo-respondió Lucy

No yo estaba completamente sana, la razón por la que te deje seguir adelante fue por que creí que esa era la única oportunidad para tenerte, desde hace mucho que yo ya no te veo como una hermana, eres mucho más que eso. Te amo Lucy.

Lucy no podía creer las palabras de Michelle, simplemente saltó hacia la otra chica y le dio un apasionado beso.

Yo también te amo-dijo lucy.

Entonces déjame amarte para el resto de la vida.

 **Se que antes subí un capitulo diferente, pero sentí que no me quedó muy bien espero que este sea mucho mejor.**

 **Gracias a guerreroz72 por comentar y a icedragonslayer7 por la idea.**

 **Creo que debí poner la advertencia de spoiler en el capitulo anterior también xd.**


	4. Virgo x Acuario

**El cuarto capítulo, les informo que estaré en exámenes la próxima semana así que no creo poder publicar más seguido.**

 **Bueno esta historia será algo corta, pero para su gusto tendrá contenido lemon.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Capítulo 4

Pareja: Virgo x Acuario

¿Hora del castigo princesa?-preguntó virgo después de ser invocada por la maga celestial.

¡No solo encarte de esos bandidos!-gritó Lucy señalando a un grupo de malhechores. Como era de esperarse la doncella obedeció las órdenes de su ama y acabó con todos ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Muchas gracias virgo-dijo Lucy cuando terminó todo.

Es un placer princesa-respondió el espíritu peli rosa, después de eso regresó al mundo de los espíritus.

Nuevamente Lucy había rechazado su pedido, eso siempre la decepcionaba, ella quería a su princesa, pero Lucy simplemente era demasiado buena para tocar a alguien, sobre todo si se trataba de uno de sus amigos.

Hey, por qué esa cara-escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

¡Acuario!-gritó Virgo al darse cuenta de que se trataba del espíritu sirena.

Oye calma, no es necesario que te espantes de esa manera- dijo la mujer de cabello turquesa. Bueno volveré a preguntar ¿Qué te sucede?

Por que te interesa saber, tu nunca te has preocupado por cómo se sienten las demás personas.

Bueno hoy puede haber una excepción

Es que, parece que nunca conseguiré que la princesa me castigue, por más que trato e insisto ella siempre me rechaza.

En ese momento una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de acuario.

Por qué me miras así-dijo virgo al darse cuenta de la mirada de la sirena.

De verdad te gustaría ser castigada-preguntó acuario

Sí, es mi mayor deseo que la princesa me de un castigo.

Pero sabes no necesitas a Lucy para recibir tu castigo

¿Eh?, Virgo abrió grandemente sus ojos al ver que acuario ahora la estaba besando profundamente.

Yo podría castigarte, dijo finalmente acuario cuando rompió el beso.

De verdad-preguntó virgo con un enorme brillo en sus ojos.

Sí, pero antes de eso… La cola de acuario comenzó a brillar y rápidamente fue remplazada por un par de piernas.

Así está mucho mejor no lo crees-dijo la sirena.

Por qué las piernas-preguntó la chica peli rosa.

Pienso que así será mucho más divertido, ahora sígueme, recibirás tu castigo-dijo acuario, después de un rato entraron en la habitación.

Bien ahora quítate la ropa-dijo acuario con un látigo en las manos.

Sí-contestó virgo desprendiéndose rápidamente de sus prendas, quedando completamente desnuda frente al espíritu de agua.

Ahora ponte en cuatro patas-ordenó acuario-rápidamente el otro espíritu obedeció la orden. Acto seguido, acuario comenzó a golpear virgo en sus glúteos con el látigo.

¡Oh!-gimió virgo al sentir el pedazo de cuero golpear su piel-por favor más, castígame más.

Bien-dijo acuario azotando ahora espalda y piernas de la doncella provocando en esta aún más placer en su cuerpo.

Ahora voltéate-tan pronto como ordenó, virgo estaba de frente respirando profundamente. Acuario comenzó a besar morder fuertemente el cuello de virgo, mientras pellizcaba los pechos de esta.

¡Umm, más!-exclamó virgo

Relájate, que esto apenas comienza-dijo la peli turquesa. Después fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la zona íntima de virgo, tan pronto como llegó comenzó a lamer su clítoris.

¡Oh sí!- gemía virgo al sentir la lengua caliente de acuario entrar y salir de sus paredes.

¡Más rápido!- exclamó la doncella, y acuario comenzó a chupar más fuerte. ¡Por favores no pares ya casi llego!

¡Oh, acuario!-gimió virgo tan pronto como llegó a su climax, llenando la cara de acuario con sus jugos.

Umm, tienes un sabor muy agradable-dijo acuario lamiéndose los fluidos que tenía en su boca, pero esto aun no ha terminado.

Acuario sacó un par de esposas y se las colocó detrás de la espalda a virgo.

Ahora es tu turno, lámeme-ordeno la sirena. Virgo con las manos esposadas comenzó a lamer el interior de acuario, provocando fuertes gemidos en la otra.

¡Oh sí, se siente tan bien!-exclamó acuario-por favor continúa.

Virgo continuó chupando las paredes de acuario, mientras esta le daba nalgadas provocándose así un placer mutuo.

¡Virgo! Exclamó acuario cuando llegó a su clímax. Después ambas se acostaron mientras respiraban pesadamente.

Y bien, te gustó tu castigo-preguntó acuario dándole un beso en los labios a la doncella.

Si, muchas gracias, ahora me siento mejor-dijo virgo respondiendo el beso. Ahora me debo ir a cambiar, la princesa no debe tardar en solicitar mi ayuda. Antes de irse Acuario la rodeó por la espalda y le susurró sensualmente al oído:

Puedes contar conmigo para esto cuando quieras.

Mu…muchas gracias dijo virgo con la cara roja y saliendo rapidamente de la habitación.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este es mi segundo lemon, espero haber mejorado desde la última vez.**

 **Debido a las muchas solicitudes que llegan usaré este método:**

 **A partir de ahora el primer comentario será escogido para la siguiente historia.**

 **Sigan leyendo y comentando, gracias.**


	5. Hisui x Yukino

**Capitulo 5, gracias a** **Sly Kales** **por comentar y las sugerencias.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Capítulo 5

Pareja: Princesa Hisui x Yukino

A las afueras del palacio de Crocus se encontraba cierta peli blanca mientras se decidia si era buena idea entrar o no a esa colosal edificación. Antes de entrar un guardia la detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita, se le ofrece algo-preguntó el hombre uniformado

-Este…yo, viene a ver a la princesa-contestó Yukino

-No te preocupes, déjala pasar-dijo una chica peli verde interviniendo la conversación.

Después de que el guardia la dejara pasar, ambas chicas se dirigeron hacia la habitación de la princesa.

Yukino se sentía nerviosa, esta no era la primera vez que visitaba a Hisui, ya que ella siempre la invitaba a ella y a Lucy para pasar el rato, pero esta vez solo la había invitado a ella, además considerando el hecho de que la peli blanca llevaba tiempo enamorada de la heredera al trono de Fiore, no sabía con exactitud cuando empezaron esos sentimientos, solo sabía que cada vez que la veía su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, se perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes se quedaba embobada mirando su maravilloso cuerpo. Por otro lado también se sentía triste ya que sabía que ese no era más que un amor platónico, para empezar las cosas ya eran difíciles siendo las dos mujeres, además ella era de la realeza y de seguro debía tener un millón de pretendientes de otros reinos tras su mano. Mientras subían las escaleras Yukino pudo notar los muslos de la princesa, provocando inmediatamente que la cara de la maga celestial se pusiera completamente roja.

-Te sucede algo-preguntó Hisui al notar la reacción de la otra chica.

-N..No, nada-respondió avergonzadamente Yukino

Siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

-Princesa, para qué quiso que viniera-preguntó Yukino, pero ahora se encontraba confundida y ligeramente asustada ya que la otra maga celestial la había acorralado sobre la pared, podía sentir su cálido aliento ya que su cara estaba a solo unos pocos centímetros de la suya.

-Yukino, dime-habló la princesa-que es lo que piensas de mí.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Vamos, se muy bien que tienes sentimientos hacia mí.

Yukino abrió fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó la peli blanca. Es que acaso había sido muy obvia.

-Lo sé desde hace un tiempo, siempre te quedas observándome y cuando te vuelvo a mirar desvías la mirada rápidamente sonrojándote. Además Lucy habló conmigo hace unos días.

-Oh, yo no sé qué decir-respondió Yukino con un rubor en la cara-¨Cuando regrese a Magnolia juro que mataré a Lucy¨ pensó.

-Bueno quiero corresponder tus sentimientos.

-¿Eh?, Hisui capturó los labios de Yukino en suave beso, el cual la otra maga correspondió, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso y ahora Hisui estaba encima de Yukino, ambas sobre la cama de la primera.

-Te amo Yukino Aguria-dijo la maga celestial de pelo verde cuando rompió el beso.

-Yo también la amo Princesa Hisui- dijo Yukino volviendo a besar a su ahora amante, el besó fue creciendo más intenso y ahora las dos magas estaban jugando con sus cuerpos, tocándose y rozando sus manos por debajo de sus ropas.

-Princesa Hisui, su padre la solicita inmediatamente-se escuchó decir a un guardia detrás de la puerta.

-Voy inmediatamente-respondió la peli verde-parece que tendremos que dejar esto para otro día.

-Bien-dijo Yukino algo decepcionada.

-No te preocupes, te veré en una semana, por ahora espero que esto te alegre-dijo Hisui dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Adios respondió Yukino tocándose la mejilla.

 **Sé que es corto pero espero que haya quedado bien, y espero me perdonen por hacerlos pensar que habría yuri hard, pero creo que quedó bien así XD. Ahora sí a estudiar matemáticas para el lunes, creo que es más fácil aprender japonés que aprenderme la formula del seno, coceno y toda el demás rollo de un triángulo. EN SERIO NO SE NI UN CARAJO.**


	6. Lucy x Lissana

**Capítulo 6**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

Pareja: Lucy x Lissana

Advertencia: Spoiler para los que recién han empezado a ver el anime y/o manga.

Después de haber regresado de edolas y haber traído de vuelta a Lissana al gremio, las cosas habían transcurrido normalmente en el gremio, a excepción de un fairy tail más alegre y eufórico. Pero últimamente las cosas no han estado muy cómodas para Lucy, desde hace unas semanas que el equipo casi no le hablaba, además de que siempre los veía hablando con Lissana solas y cada vez que se acercaba a preguntar siempre la evadían o simplemente trataban otro tema fuera de lo que antes estaban hablando.

Lucy no podía dejar de sentirse sola y deprimida, no encontraba razón para ser evitada por sus amigos, a veces se preguntaba si era buena idea haber llevado a Lissana de vuelta a casa, tal vez, Lissana la odiaba porque ahora ella paraba con Natsu y la peli blanca se sentía celosa y por esa razón no le dirigía palabra alguna y ahora estaba tratando de que sus amigos se alejasen de ella, eso era lo último que la rubia quería, no quería perder a sus amigos y mucho menos a ella, a la persona que robó su corazón desde el momento en que la vio.

La maga celestial iba camino al gremio, cuando vio a Lissana en la puerta.

-¡Hey, Lissana!-gritó Lucy saludando a la otra chica; más la maga de posesión no le hizo caso y entró rápidamente al edificio. Lucy no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su corazón, nuevamente estaba siendo rechazada por la persona que más quería. Evitó llorar, respiró hondo y decidió entrar al gremio.

-¡Sorpresa!-fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar al edificio, allí fue recibida por todos sus compañeros con una enorme torta y una pancarta que decía ¨Feliz cumpleaños Lucy¨

-Chicos, yo… yo no sé qué decir, no puedo creer que en verdad se hallan acordado de mi cumpleaños- dijo Lucy

-De que estas hablando-dijo Erza-jamás nos olvidaríamos del cumpleaños de uno de nuestros compañeros.

-Tendría que estar muerto para olvidarnos de tu cumpleaños Lucy- dijo Gray, a quien su camisa había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué me han estado evitando todo este tiempo?, yo creí que ya no me querían por ser débil y porque Lissana había regresado, la preferían a ella que a mí,

-Nosotros jamás haríamos eso Lucy-dijo Natsu algo enojado-somos una familia y jamás abandonaríamos a un compañero, además fue idea de Lissana hacer esto.

-En serio, ¡Oh siento mucho haber pensado de esa manera!-dijo Lucy mirando a Lissana.

-Está bien, felicidades-dijo Lissana abrazando a Lucy. Después la fiesta se desarrolló como siempre, unos bailando, otros bebiendo, Gajell había decido dar un pequeño ¨show musical ¨ en honor a la cumpleañera hasta que fue detenido por Natsu e inició una pelea a la que se le unieron Elfman y el mago de hielo, en fin esa era la forma tradicional de celebrar en fairy tail.

Cuando acabó todo, Lucy se dirigía a su casa, estaba feliz de saber que se había equivocado respecto a Lissana y sus compañeros, ahora lo único que quería era tomar un baño y descansar. Al entrar a su departamento se dio cuenta que la luz estaba encendida entró rápidamente y se dio cuenta que era la hermana menor de Mira, quien estaba vestida en un traje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el cual podía haberle causado una enorme hemorragia nasal a la maga celestial, de no ser porque esta ahora estaba cien por ciento sorprendida y ligeramente confundida.

-¡Lissana qué significa todo esto! Gritó Lucy.

-Yo, solo te vine a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo la menor de los Strauss acercándose seductoramente a la rubia.

-¡¿Qué!?-preguntó Lucy.

-Lucy, he estado enamorada de ti desde el momento en que te vi, me gustas mucho-dijo la peli blanca, quien ahora se había lanzado sobre Lucy y la estaba besando profundamente en los labios. La segunda por su parte no sabía qué hacer, pero esto era lo que ella quería así que correspondió el beso. Lissana comenzó a tocar los pechos de Lucy provocando que esta rompiera el beso.

-Lissana, ¿estas segura de esto?, no quiero ir tan rápido, además que pasará si tu hermana se entera de esto.

-No te preocupes mi hermana sabe lo que siento por ti, además no mientas, sé que quieres esto al igual que yo-dijo Lissana besando el cuello de Lucy, sé que te masturbas pensando en mí.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Lucy ahora completamente avergonzada.

-Un pajarito me lo dijo- respondió Lissana juguetonamente.

-Maldito gato, cualquier día de estos lo mataré-dijo Lucy al reconocer quien la había delatado.

-Vamos, sé muy bien que me amas como yo a ti-dijo Lissana metiendo su mano por debajo de Lucy e introduciendo sus dedos en la zona intima de la rubia.

Mmm, Lissana-gimió Lucy al sentir los dedos de su amante sobre su clítoris. Las dos chicas se siguieron besando y tocando hasta que ya no tenían nada de ropa sobre ellas.

Lissana ahora estaba jugando con los pechos de Lucy, los tomaba entre su boca y comenzaba a chupar provocando un enorme placer en la rubia provocando aún más gemidos en esta.

-mmm, Lucy, tus pechos son tan suaves-dijo Lissana, quien nuevamente jugaba con la sensibilidad de Lucy.

-Lissana, por favor no te detengas-dijo Lucy guiando la mano de Lissana hacia su zona baja. Inmediatamente esta empezó a frotar sus dedos sobre la intimidad de la maga celestial.

-¡Oh! Lissana, más por favor necesito más-dijo Lucy.

Lissana bajó hacia donde ahora estaba tocando y comenzó a introducir su lengua, enviando olas de calor a su amante, mientras esta tocaba y pasaba la mano por la cabeza de la peli blanca.

Lissana se levantó y empezó a introducir sus dedos nuevamente en la intimidad de Lucy, mientras la besaba intensamente.

-oh Lucy tu interior es muy caliente-gimió Lissana.

-Lissana estoy a punto de…

-Aún no por favor Lucy, dijo-Lissana, quiero terminar esto junto contigo. Ahora las dos chicas estaban formando una posición de tijeras perfecta frotando sus intimidades una contra la otra, provocándose un placer mutuo, mientras se besaban y tocaban todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Lucy!, ¡Lissana! Gritaron las chicas, ya que llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo y ahora respiraban pesadamente, Lucy se tiró a la cama completamente agitada, Lissana hiso lo mismo, se inclinó y le dió un beso a su novia.

-Te amo- le dijo Lucy a la maga de cabello blanco.

-Yo también te amo Lucy-dijo Lissana-¿Te gustó tú regalo?

-No puedo esperar al siguiente año-respondió la rubia pícaramente.

La verdad no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que el santo de Lissana era en dos semanas.

 **Bien aquí está su Lemon sarta de pervertidos(as)XD. Espero les haya gustado. Hice este capítulo también ya que me cansé de ver tantos fic donde ponían a Lissana como la mala de la película y Natsu echaba a Lucy fuera del equipo, el no haría nada como eso, la verdad a mi no me gusta para nada el nalu, si Fairy Tail fuera mismo las parejas Canon serían: Nali, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza, Flarelu( porque creo q Lucy es lesbiana o bi), Ultear x Meredy y bueno no me gusta para nada el yaoi pero Freed x Laxus. En fin.**

 **Dejaré las sugerencias por un momento ya que hay unas parejas que me gustaron mucho como: Lucy x Acuario, Lucy x Virgo, Virgo x Aries, Wendy x Cosmos, Mavis x Zeira y Erza x Lissana. Quiero escribir cuanto antes ya que en mi país (Perú) se han adelantado las clases por emergencia ante el fenómeno del niño y tendremos que ir a clases los sabados =( Lo bueno es que salimos de vacaciones en noviembre =) Pero no se preocupen envíen sus solicitudes y si hay una que me llame la atención la realizaré, pero tienen que ser barcos raros.**


	7. Wendy x Cosmos

**Capítulo 7**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Pareja: Wendy x Cosmos

Los juegos mágicos y la batalla con los dragones habían terminado, ahora todos los magos y sus respectivos miembros ahora se encontraban en el palacio celebrando la victoria frente a los gigantes reptiles, en especial el gremio fairy tail, el cual se había coronado ganador de los juegos quedando así como el gremio más poderoso de Fiore.

Uno de sus miembros, cierta jovencita de cabello azul había salido a los jardines del palacio por un momento, después del alboroto que armó Natsu y que todos los gremios presentes pelearan por decidir quién se quedaría a Yukino, había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire a solas considerando el hecho de que su file exceed no la acompañaba.

-"Que hermosa noche"- pensó Wendy al mirar hacia el cielo. Siguió caminando unos momentos más hasta que sintió algo extraño, como si algo o alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Tal vez no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

-¿Qui…quién anda ahí?-preguntó la niña algo nerviosa dirigiéndose hacia unos arbustos de los cuales había oído el ruido, además de que podía presenciar un olor conocido, lentamente se acercó más hasta que el sospechoso decidió dar la cara.

-¡Ah!- gritó fuertemente Wendy al ver salir una siniestra figura de las plantas, la figura se fue acercando más hasta revelar a una mujer de cabello rosa vestida con un enorme gorro y un vestido igualmente exagerado que solo dejaba ver parte de su pecho para arriba. La Dragon Slayer inmediatamente la reconoció como uno de los caballeros Garou.

\- Cosmos-san, que haces aquí, acaso me estas siguiendo-preguntó Wendy ahora algo más calmada.

-Yo, yo quería pedirte perdón por haberte atacado-dijo la mujer mayor.

-No pasa nada, ya todo está aclarado, espero que ahora podamos ser amigas- dijo la niña peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, no puedo creer que haya confundido a alguien tan hermosa como tú con un criminal-dijo Cosmos acercándose más a Wendy.

-¿Eh? Tú, crees que yo soy hermosa- preguntó Wendy ligeramente ruborizada.

-Por supuesto, eres como una flor, delicada, pequeña, bella, incluso hueles muy bien-dijo la peli rosa tomando un mechón del cabello de Wendy y aspirando su aroma, provocando que la maga de viento se pusiera aún más roja de lo que estaba y se alejara rápidamente de la mujer.

-Perdón por haberte asustado- se disculpó Cosmos-pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por las cosas hermosas.

Wendy no sabía que hacer o decir, esa mujer prácticamente estaba tratando de violarla, haciéndola ver como la típica Tachi y dejando a ala pobre Wendy como la loli neko " Que estoy pensando en momentos como este, debería dejar de leer los magas de Lucy-san" fácilmente podía librarse de la mujer con su magia, pero por alguna razón los halagos que le dedicaba la hacían sentir de una forma extraña y hacía que su corazón comenzase a latir fuertemente.

-"Que es esto que siento "pensó la dragon slayer, volvió a mirar a su "acosadora" quien ahora se había acercado demasiado y estaba jugando con los labios de la niña dejando a la segunda completamente paralizada.

-Eres realmente hermosa-fue lo último que dijo la maga de plantas antes de poner sus labios sobre los de Wendy.

Wendy no podía estar más confundida, justo ahora estaba siendo besada por una chica, que además de eso era mayor que ella y cuando se conocieron eran enemigas y habían luchado a muerte. No sabía que hacer pero ese gesto le pareció agradable, además de que ese era su primer beso, así que decidió corresponder el beso y saborear los labios de la peli rosa.

Cosmos se dio cuenta de que su beso fue correspondido así que esperó unos segundos más antes de comenzar a introducir su lengua a la boca de la niña. Wendy no retrocedió, simplemente le permitió la entrada a la otra chica, saboreando y disfrutando de los movimientos que hacía Cosmos con su lengua, no sabía por qué, pero su corazón le pedía más, así que abrazó por el cuello a la mujer mayor por el cuello y esta rodeó a Wendy por la cintura.

-Sucede algo malo-preguntó Wendy cuando rompieron el beso para tomar un poco de aire.

Cosmos solo la miró y nuevamente la volvió a besar, esta vez fue solo un beso casto, ya que tan pronto como rozaron sus labios, Wendy comenzó a sentir sueño y terminó por desmayarse entre los brazos de la peli rosa.

-Eres verdaderamente hermosa-dijo Cosmos jugando con los labios de Wendy usando su dedo pulgar- le dio un último beso en la frente a la peli azul. Después la llevó como recién casada hasta su habitación.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña flor-dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

A la mañana siguiente Wendy se despertó y se encontró para su sorpresa en el hotel donde se había hospedado mientras duraban los juegos.

-Pero como-pensó- si ayer estaba en el palacio y no recuerdo haber caminado hasta…en ese momento recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior adquiriendo el color del cabello de erza en sus mejillas.

-Te sucede algo-preguntó Lucy al ver a la niña en ese estado.

-No, nada no te preocupes Lucy-san-respondió Wendy.

-Por cierto, ya salió otro capítulo de citrus, en cuanto lo termine de leer te lo presto-dijo Lucy.

-Si, claro-respondió la dragon slayer del cielo obviamente fuera de su lugar, tratando de asimilar que pasó esa noche.

 **Se que no está tan bien, es que me faltó inspiración. L a última parte fue idea de mi hermana, para darle un toque de humor a la historia XD.**

 **Las próximas parejas serán Lucy x cada uno de sus espíritus celestiales, los femeninos claro:**

 **Lucy x Aries, Lucy x Virgo (Si esperan sadomaquismo aquí, les aviso que no se vayan haciendo ilusiones ya que no me gusta para nada este género) y Lucy x Acuario.**

 **Sigan leyendo y comentando. Gracias.**


	8. Lucy x Espíritus celestiales 1

**Lucy x Espíritus Celestiales parte 1**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Pareja: Lucy x Aries

Lucy no podía estar más arrepentida de lo que había hecho, definitivamente Aries y el alcohol no combinaban en absoluto y todo por culpa del estúpido de Loke, quien había estado engañando al cordero con otra mujer y la pobre no pudo encontrar más consuelo que en su dueña y protectora.

Pero realmente fue una mala idea incitarle a beber alcohol para "ahogar las penas" según la rubia y ahora no sabía cómo librarse de una Aries completamente borracha y que se negaba a soltar su brazo.

-Aries, creo que deberías volver a tu mundo a descansar un poco –dijo por quinta vez la maga celestial.

-por favor, quiero quedarme un poco más, sumimasen-respondió Aries pegándose más al cuerpo de Lucy, esta era otra de las causas por las que Lucy quería que la peli rosa se fuera y es que cada vez que el cordero rozaba su cuerpo con el de la maga, esta no podía evitar sentirse acalorada y excitada, la sensación de los grandes pechos de Aries pegados a su brazo, sentir la calidez de su aliento y la suavidad de su rostro sobre su cuello mientras esta lloriqueaba por su desdicha era simplemente placentera para la rubia.

-"Deja de pensar en esas cosas"-se dijo a si misma Lucy al encontrarse nuevamente fantaseando con el cuerpo de Aries, ella prácticamente la estaba "comiendo" con la mirada y si esto seguía así seguramente terminaría por violarla.

-"¡Pero qué estoy pensando!"-Nuevamente se replicó, tal vez ella también había bebido demás.

-Lucy san- escuchó que nuevamente la peli rosa la llamaba, giró la mirada hacia el espíritu celestial, pero se quedó completamente sorprendida al chocar con unos dulces labios, fue solamente un pequeño rose, pero inmediatamente se alejó y pidió disculpas.

-Aries, lo siento yo… nuevamente se quedó extrañada al observar como Aries tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía la boca en forma de pico, como si estuviera esperando a que Lucy ¿La besara?

-Lucy no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, Aries era hermosa, tierna, tenía un buen cuerpo y era una amiga, todas esas razones le hacían no poder negarse al pedido del cordero, así que se inclinó y le dio a Aries el beso que tanto pedía. ¿Qué podía pasar después de todo?

La respuesta a su pregunta vino inmediatamente, cuando Aries de alguna manera la giró y ahora era ella la que estaba dominando toda la situación, comenzó a besarla intensamente, bajando por el cuello y abdomen de la rubia.

-A…Aries, por favor de…detente –decía Lucy entre jadeos y gemidos, pero el espíritu parecía no prestar atención, ya que ahora estaba más concentrada en deshacerse de la camiseta de la rubia.

-Te quiero mucho Lucy- dijo Aries antes de capturar nuevamente los labios de Lucy en un apasionante beso, el cual la maga celestial correspondió involuntariamente, y ahora las dos no se encontraban nada más que con ropa interior tendidas sobre el frío suelo, aunque el calor que sentían en ese momento era más que suficiente para contrarrestarlo, Aries rompió el beso dejando un rastro de saliva entre sus bocas, e inmediatamente procedió a jugar con los pechos de la rubia.

-¡Oh! Aries, por…por favor basta-decía Lucy entre gemidos, mientras la sensación de la lengua del espíritu celestial jugando con sus pezones le enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, el placer y la lujuria la invadían, quería más, pero no podía dejar que Aries se llevara toda la diversión, estaba consciente de la fuerza sobrehumana de los espíritus celestiales así que de algún modo se las ingenió para librarse del agarre del cordero y ahora ella era la que dominaba la situación.

-Mi turno-dijo Lucy e inmediatamente despojó a Aries de lo poco de ropa que le quedaba y empezó a chupar los blancos pechos de Aries.

-¡Lucy!-gimió Aries al sentir el calor de la boca de Lucy sobre su piel, Lucy terminó de jugar con los pechos del cordero, y comenzó a besar el abdomen de la segunda.

-Mmm, Lucy, con… ¡ah!…continúa por favor- dijo la peli rosa. La rubia pasó a quitar la pequeña prenda que cubría la intimidad de Aries y lentamente comenzó a introducir sus dedos, provocando el la peli rosa un pequeño gemido, que lentamente fue aumentando conforme Lucy metía y sacaba sus dedos de ella.

¡AH, LUCY! Gritó fuertemente Aries cuando la rubia llegó a su punto G, una vez que esta descubrió el punto sensible del espíritu dejó los dedos y comenzó a trabajar con su lengua, hasta que fue detenida por Aries, que se había levantado.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó Lucy preocupada por la reacción de su espíritu.

-Yo…yo quiero hacerte sentir bien también, sumimasen-dijo Aries, Lucy comprendió lo que quiso decir el cordero así que hizo que esta se sentara sobre su rostro, e inmediatamente esta así lo hizo, mientras la maga celestial succionaba y lamía a Aries sobre su cara, la peli rosa hacía lo mismo por debajo, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su ama.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se despertó, para encontrarse desnuda y a su lado de la misma manera se encontraba Aries acurrucada entre su cuerpo, se asustó por un momento, pero recordó inmediatamente lo que había sucedido, sonrió ligeramente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su compañera.

-Buenos días-dijo Lucy al ver que el espíritu estaba despertando. Ya te sientes mejor.

-Sí, respondió el cordero con una gran sonrisa, gracias por todo lo de ayer. Después de eso Lucy insistió en que Aries tomara una ducha antes de regresar al mundo de los espíritus, mientras esta se duchaba, la rubia no pudo evitar espiar por un momento el maravilloso cuerpo del espíritu.

-"Estúpido Loke, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo"-pensó la maga celestial mientras se tapaba la nariz, evitando que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se fuera en ese instante.

 **Espero le haya gustado este capítulo, se que la parte lemon no me quedó muy bien, así que trataré de hacer algo mejor en el siguiente Cap: Lucy x Virgo.**

 **Debido al adelanto de clases, la próxima semana estaremos nuevamente en exámenes, maldito fenómeno del niño y para colmo los primeros exámenes son Matemáticas, Física y Química, no es que no me interese, pero para los números y fórmulas soy un completo desastre.**

 **Gracias por todo.**


	9. Lucy x Espíritus celestiales 2

**Capítulo 9**

 **¡Por fin terminaron los exámenes!, aunque aún quedan los finales así que me dieron ganas de escribir, tenía pensado hacerlo entre viernes o lunes, pero tenía que estudiar, además de ver Fairy tail, One Piece y por supuesto Dragon Ball Super. Bueno sin más pre ángulos eh aquí la historia.**

Pareja: Lucy x Virgo

-¿Hora del castigo-Hime?-preguntó nuevamente Virgo después de repetidas veces. Lucy había prometido a la doncella darle lo que se le ofreciera después de ayudarla en un trabajo difícil de realizar, pero olvidó por completo ese pequeño detalle, que cada vez que Virgo ayudaba siempre pedía ser castigada por su ama y esta siempre terminaba rechazando esa propuesta.

-Virgo, por favor ya te dije que no-dijo la rubia algo fastidiada.

-Hime, usted prometió que pidiera lo que yo quisiera-replicó la peli rosa.

-Sí, pero ¿No hay otra cosa que te gustaría que hiciera? Haré lo que sea, pero por favor de ja de pensar en ese ridículo castigo.

Virgo bajó la mirada por un momento, casi mostrando algo de decepción, pero luego volvió a mirar a Lucy.

-Un beso-dijo rápidamente y en voz baja, pero fue suficiente para que la maga celestial lo oyera, quien aun así tuvo que estar segura de lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Lucy.

-Yo… me gustaría que usted me diera un beso-respondió el espíritu con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Lucy no podía creer lo que Virgo le estaba pidiendo, ¿A qué se refería?, ¿Acaso era un beso en los labios?, tenía que ser una broma, pero jamás había visto esa cara de determinación y ese brillo especial en los ojos de la doncella, que normalmente se mostraba seria, incluso su rostro había adquirido un color rojizo.

Así que no dudó más, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en el borde de su cama y se acercó hacia el rostro del espíritu. Virgo al ver acercarse a Lucy rápidamente cerró los ojos e hiso lo mismo, a Lucy este gesto le pareció más que tierno de parte de la doncella y le tomó la mejilla, comenzó a acariciar la piel de ese lugar y a jugar con los mechones de cabello rosado, Virgo abrió nuevamente los ojos, ambas se quedaron contemplando sus rostros por unos momentos, ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta cuan hermosa era la otra, en ese momento sus latidos eran a mil por hora.

-Estás lista-preguntó Lucy

-Si-respondió Virgo con determinación. Se miraron por unos segundos más, entrelazaron sus manos y finalmente unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, un beso casto pero que pareció durar minutos, después ambas se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Lucy rápidamente reacciono y ahora tenía la cara más roja que el fuego de Natsu. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?.

-Virgo, yo creo que deberías volver ya al mundo de los espíritus- dijo Lucy, pero ahora estaba confundida, ya que Virgo se aferraba fuertemente a ella y hundía su rostro en el pecho de la rubia.

-Hime, ¿Usted me ama?-dijo la peli rosa levantando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la rubia.

-Hime, yo, creo que estoy enamorada de usted-dijo Virgo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lucy abrió grandemente sus ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que el espíritu le había dicho.

-Hime por…por favor quiero sentir que usted me ama realmente-habló nuevamente la doncella, la maga celestial jamás había visto a Virgo en ese estado, mostrando un sin número de emociones confusas, tal vez era solo eso, ella solo estaba confundida, Lucy amaba a sus espíritus y haría todo lo que fuera para hacerlos sonreír y Virgo no era la excepción así que decidió hacer lo que la doncella le pedía, le levantó la mejilla y nuevamente la empezó a besar, esta vez el beso creció hasta volverse más caliente y ahora ambas lenguas estaban luchando por dominar. Después se separaron para tomar aire, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

-Está bien Virgo, te daré todo mi cariño, te mostraré cuanto te quiero-dijo Lucy antes de volver a besar nuevamente a la doncella, después de un tiempo ambas estaban completamente desnudas, tendidas sobre la cama, acariciando todas las partes de su cuerpo entre gemidos y jadeos.

Ahora virgo estaba boca abajo, gimiendo fuertemente mientras Lucy se encontraba encima e introducía y frotaba sus dedos sobre su clítoris.

Te está gustando esto-preguntó seductoramente la rubia al oído del espíritu mientras continuaba con su tarea.

¡Oh, sí!, por favor hime, continúe por favor-jadeó Virgo, la maga celestial ahora besaba su cuello provocándole un poco más de placer a la peli rosa, Virgo se estremeció un poco cuando la segunda le mordió el oído, Lucy notó está reacción y comenzó a morder y besar la oreja de la doncella causando corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo.

Después Lucy le dijo a Virgo que se volteara, esta así lo hizo y la rubia comenzó a usar su lengua para lamer la intimidad del espíritu, mientras sujetaba su mano y con la otra masajeaba sus grandes pechos, causando más y dulces gemidos de la peli rosa.

¡Hime!-Virgo gritaba el "nombre" de su ama, mientras sentía la húmeda y caliente lengua de esta rozar sus pliegues y entrar y chocar con su zona sensible.

-Bien ahora viene lo mejor-dijo Lucy e hizo que ambas entrelazaran sus piernas y ahora rozaban sus intimidades, jadeando y gimiendo, mientras acariciaban sus pechos, besaban sus cuellos y labios y enviaban olas de calor a todas las partes de sus cuerpos.

-¡Ah!-gritaron fuertemente y de corrido cuando llegaron a la parte final de su orgasmo, las dos chicas se acostaron en la cama y compartieron un apasionado beso.

-Esto fue mucho mejor que un castigo, Te amo Hime -dijo Virgo respirando pesadamente.

-Yo también te amo Virgo-dijo Lucy besando la mano de la doncella-a ti y a los demás.

 **Esta vez sí creo que quedó mejor, si se preguntan por qué la mayoría de historias incluye a Lucy, es porque ella hace un muy buen yuri con casi todas las chicas de fairy tail, y eso también incluye a sus espíritus celestiales y bueno esta es una de mis parejas yuri favoritas de fairy tail.**

 **Proximo capítulo: Lucy x Acuario**

 **Sigan leyendo y comentando.**


	10. Lucy x Espíritus celestiales 3

**Capítulo 10**

 **Se me hizo difícil escribir sobre estas dos, pero al fin, esto fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir.**

Pareja: Lucy x Acuario

-¡Ábrete puerta del rey Espíritu Celestial! El sonido del objeto de metal rompiéndose en sus manos causó un profundo dolor en su pecho, miró hacia arriba para ver como poco a poco ella se desvanecía en brillo dorado enviándole una triste sonrisa.

-No, no te vayas, por favor, ¡No me dejes!-gritó en medio de las lágrimas, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño que se repetía constantemente y provocaba un enorme dolor en su corazón. Se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia las ventanas, respirando la brisa nocturna que soplaba en ese instante.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirá esto?-se preguntó Lucy mirando el firmamento estrellado, allí pudo divisar la constelación de Acuario, nuevamente pequeñas gotas saladas empezaron a correr por su mejilla y apretó fuertemente su pecho.

-¿Por qué no pude decirlo? ¿Por qué no pude decirte cuánto te amaba?-dijo mirando nuevamente hacia el conjunto de estrellas. Porque durante todo ese tiempo la rubia había tenido fuertes sentimientos hacia el espíritu, a pesar de que esta la trataba mal todo el tiempo, ella ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, no sabía con exactitud cuando comenzaron esas emociones, desde niña tal vez, pero fueron creciendo a tal punto de hacerse incontrolables, aun así sabía que esos sentimientos no significarían nada para la sirena, que si le confesaba su amor simplemente la rechazaría de la forma más cruel posible, por eso nunca se lo dijo, temía perder la poca confianza que se tenían, pero ahora que se había ido, no podía estar más arrepentida de su decisión.

Miró una vez más la constelación, estaba tan brillante, levantó su mano hacia el cielo y casi parecía tocar la figura era como si en ese mismo momento las estrellas habían bajado hacia ella. Pero lo imposible se volvió posible, ya que en ese instante las estrellas comenzaron a brillar intensamente dibujando con su luz el signo de la susodicha sirena en el suelo de su cuarto, una puerta astral apareció y de su interior apareció cierta mujer de cabello turquesa.

-¡¿Acuario?! ¡¿Qu…Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-preguntó Lucy con un tono de sorpresa y alegría.

-El rey me dio permiso de venir por unos momentos-respondió Acuario seriamente- Hay… hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

Y se encontraban ahí, las dos en frente sin decir nada, se quedaron unos segundos más así hasta que Acuario decidió romper el silencio.

-Veo que has estado llorando, como siempre-dijo al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de la rubia.

-Lo siento es que… Lucy fue interrumpida por la sirena.

-Sé que fairy tail se disolvió y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces pero debes superarla, además por lo que veo desde entonces no has entrenado para nada, si sigues así no progresarás y seguirás siendo una debilucha, aun no puedo entender cómo es que acabé en manos de alguien como tú-dijo el espíritu celestial tratando de no sonar tan dura y fría, pero se dio cuenta de que había fallado al escuchar los sollozos de la maga celestial.

-¿Solo a eso has venido?-preguntó la rubia entre lágrimas- ¿A criticarme como siempre?

-Lucy yo… Acuario trató de hablar pero los gritos de Lucy no la dejaron.

-¡Si solo has venido a eso, por favor vete de aquí y no me hagas sufrir más!-dijo Lucy quien ahora lloraba fuertemente. Al ver a la chica de este modo Acuario no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, algo golpeaba su pecho y decidió actuar de una vez por todas.

-No fue mi intensión hacerte llorar, pero decir lo que vine a decir es muy difícil para mí Lucy-dijo Acuario ahora con un tono más calmado.

-Y bien, sobre qué quieres hablar-preguntó la rubia igualmente más calmada.

-Yo vine a hablar sobre tu…tus sentimientos hacia mí-dijo finalmente la peli turquesa algo avergonzada al decir eso.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó fuertemente Lucy y sus mejillas tomaron un profundo color rojo-tu…tu ¿Cómo?

-Así es Lucy, quiero aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas, la verdad, siempre he sabido de tus sentimientos por mí.

-Pero si es así, entonces por qué me tratabas así, siempre decías que me odiabas, acaso ¿Sentías asco de mí?-preguntó Lucy con algo de tristeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió rápidamente Acuario-Al…al contrario, yo estaba feliz de eso, por…porque yo, siento lo mismo-dijo ahora más roja que el cabello de Erza.

Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Acuario también se sentía de la misma manera.

-Pe…pero, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?-preguntó Lucy.

-Porque fui una estúpida-respondió Acuario. Porque simplemente su torpe orgullo no le permitiría admitir que sentía algo por su portador, una mujer y mucho menos por esa chica débil y llorona.

-Fue por eso que te trataba así, por eso decidí armar una relación falsa con escorpio, para ver si así podía hacer que me olvidaras de una vez, y te pido disculpas por hacerte sentir de tal manera-terminó de decir la sirena.

-Po…por qué me ocultaste todo esto-preguntó la rubia tratando de asimilar todo lo que le decía el espíritu.

-Simplemente tenía miedo de ser nuevamente herida-dijo Acuario.

-¿Eh?

-Lucy, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, yo me había enamorado profundamente de tu madre, Layla y jamás me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos, porque sabía que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, ella ya estaba casada y cuando menos me lo esperaba ella estaba esperando un hijo, una hija para ser precisa, el tiempo pasó y naciste tú y entonces siguieron pasando los años y finalmente ella murió, se fue sin que yo pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía. Me sentí muy decepcionada cuando mi llave cayó en tus manos, pero me di cuenta, tal vez no tengas la fuerza y habilidades de Layla, pero eres su viva imagen, sus hermosos ojos marrones, su cabello rubio, su amabilidad y cariño que mostraba a sus seres queridos, mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente cada vez que sonreías, no sabía si era el mismo amor que sentía por tu madre, hasta que rompiste mi llave, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que no quería separarme de tu lado, que te amaba con todo mi corazón, pero ya era muy tarde, así que decidí que no iba a cometer el mismo error que cometí con tu madre contigo nuevamente.

Lucy abrió fuertemente los ojos al ver algo que jamás imaginó de parte de Acuario, cerró la distancia entre las dos y unió sus labios en un profundo beso, Lucy se relajó y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, derramando lágrimas de felicidad a través de sus mejillas.

Acuario rompió el beso para mirar el hermoso rostro de Lucy y observar esos hermosos orbes marrones.

-Te amo Lucy Heartfilia-dijo antes de volver a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad. Ya no necesitaban decir nada más, todo lo que debían decir fue transmitido a través de los besos, las caricias y el roce de sus cuerpos.

-Te amo Acuario-dijo Lucy finalmente en medio de jadeos-sé que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos. Así que hasta que eso pase, yo te esperaré. Y volvió a los brazos de su amada, para seguir acariciando su hermoso cuerpo.

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado el cap. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas tratándose del yuri en fairy tail, ¿Hay alguien más que sea fan de esta pareja?**

 **Ahora podrán encontrar dibujos sobre las parejas de las historias y otras nuevas, solo búsquenme en devianart como bueice( sé que suena raro el nombre pero me equivoqué y no lo pude cambiar) No soy un experto dibujando, pero se puede decir que me defiendo, Ojalá fuera así en Matemáticas.**

 **Prox cap: Sorano x Yukino/ Mirajane x Lissana. Voten, y el más votado será el proximo cap.**

 **Buzón de sugerencias nuevamente abierto. No se olviden de dejar Reviews.**


	11. Cana x Wendy

**Capítulo 11**

 **Esto es algo que vino a mi mente así nada más y no pude esperar a escribirlo.**

Pareja: Cana x Wendy

¡Hey, tierra a Cana!-escuchó cierta morena que la llamaban, cuando miró hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que era Lucy quien la había sacado de su trance.

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la morena.

Nada, solo el hecho de que has estado observando a Wendy por un largo tiempo-respondió la rubia con tono burlón.

-Qué, yo no lo hago-replicó Cana con la cara ligeramente roja.

-Sí lo haces, y se ve raro-dijo Lucy

-Lo único que me faltaba, que pienses que soy una pervertida acosa niños.

-Yo no dije eso en ningún momento-dijo Lucy algo confundida-solo digo que es raro, es más tenias la mirada completamente perdida en ella- Al decir esto vió que la Alberona se había sonrojado más de lo que estaba y se le ocurrió jugarle una broma.

-Hey Cana, ¿no me digas que te gusta Wendy?-dijo Lucy de forma pícara al oído de la morena. La cara de esta estalló en un intenso color rojo igualando el cabello de Erza.

-Que tonterías dices Lucy, como se te ocurre que puedo estar enamorada de Wendy-replicó Cana.

-Espera un momento ¿En…en verdad te gusta?-preguntó Lucy notando la reacción de su amiga. Cana se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, la maga celestial la había descubierto así que simplemente bajó la mirada y asintió.

Lucy no podía creérselo, sabía que Cana había estado con otras mujeres antes e intentado seducir a otras incluyéndola a ella, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba que la maga de cartas se había enamorado.

-Vas a burlarte de mí-preguntó Cana.

-No para nada, es más me parece algo tierno que te hayas enamorado de Wendy, por qué no se lo dices.

-Estás loca o qué, no puedo decirle a una niña, que recién está entrando a la adolescencia que me gusta, es que no piensas, cómo reaccionaría si se entera de que alguien mucho mayor que ella, una mujer está enamorada de ella, podría pensar que soy una pervertida, podría terminar odiándome y yo no quiero que eso pase.

-Vamos, sabes que Wendy no es así-dijo la rubia-bueno, me tengo que ir así que piénsalo bien, te veré más tarde en la fiesta.

-Maldición-había estado tan concentrada en su problema que había olvidado por completo la fiesta.

En la noche, todos los miembros se encontraban en el gremio festejando las vísperas navideñas, la verdad faltaba como medio mes para esa época y Mirajane tuvo la gran idea de adelantar la fecha, algunos se encontraban bailando, conversando, otros simplemente se encontraban sentados intentando no caer en la trampa que había dejado la camarera, ya que tuvo la gran idea de dejar muérdago por todo el lugar y deseaban no caer en su juego. Una de esas personas era Cana, quien sostenía una jarra de cerveza y reía de las parejas que se iban formando, ya que según la albina las personas que cayeran debajo de la plantita, debían acompañarse en lo que duraba la fiesta, así pues estuvieron Gajell y Levy, Happy y Carla, Natsu y Lissana, Gray Y Erza para mala suerte y coraje de Juvia, a quien su situación pareció empeorar al verse debajo del muérdago nada más y nada menos que con su "rival de amor "al contrario de la rubia, que llevaba gran tiempo enamorada de la maga de agua y esto era como un sueño hecho realidad para ella.

-Rival de amor-susurró de manera sombría la peli azul acercándose a Lucy.

-Lo siento, pero así son las reglas mi querida Juvia-dijo Lucy antes de unir sus labios a los de la maga de agua.

Mientras veía y reía de todo esto, Cana pudo divisar que Wendy estaba sentada del otro lado del gremio, traía un vestido color rojo que ajustaba perfectamente con su pequeño cuerpo, y es que parece que la pubertad estaba haciendo maravillas con la Dragon Slayer.

-No debería pensar eso-se dijo a sí misma la morena, pero un pudo evitar pensar que Wendy estaba hermosa hoy y al verla sola por ahí decidió hacerle compañía.

-Hey Wendy-saludó Cana-¿Por qué tan sola?

-Buenas noches Cana-san- Respondió el saludo Wendy

-Luces hermosa esta noche-dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de la peli azul.

-Gra…gracias-dijo Wendy bajando la mirada, después de volver a mirar arriba, sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas y bajó nuevamente miró hacia abajo.

-Sucede algo malo Wendy-preguntó Cana mirando hacia arriba para ver qué era lo que había causado tal reacción en la niña y rápidamente su sangre subió a su rostro al ver que ambas se encontraban debajo de uno de esos estúpidos muérdagos, como es posible que no se haya dado cuenta.

-No hay que seguir las reglas si no quieres-dijo Cana tocando el hombro de la dragon Slayer. Pero se sorprendió al ver como esta la miraba con ojos brillosos, acaso Wendy quería que ella la besara. Bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo, cogió de la mejilla a la niña y lentamente fue acercado su rostro al de ella.

Wendy hizo lo mismo, no podía esperar a sentir los labios de la Alberona sobre los suyos, pero se sorprendió al sentir la presión sobre sus mejillas, al abrir los ojos vio como Cana se separaba de ella y la miraba tiernamente.

-¿Así esta bien?-preguntó la morena

-Si, claro-respondió Wendy obviamente decepcionada-Cana-san, si no te importa saldré por un rato-dijo, después salió del gremio, Cana pudo notar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentía culpable, así que decidió salir a buscar a la peli azul.

No le costó mucho encontrarla ya que, la pequeña se había refugiado en una banqueta en las afueras del edificio.

-Que sucede Wendy-preguntó preocupada Cana.

-Nada-dijo Wendy volteando la mirada.

-Vamos puedes contarme lo que sea-volvió a decir la morena. Acaso estas molesta por lo que paso adentro.

-Soy una tonta-interrumpió Wendy-por que creí que iba a lograr algo contigo.

-De que estas hablando-pregunto la maga de cartas.

-Me gustas Cana-san-gritó la niña-pero parece que tú no tomos en cuenta lo que siento.

Cana, no podía creer lo que esta niña le decía, prácticamente se le estaba declarando.

-Entonces es por eso que estas molesta-dijo Cana-¿querías un beso en los labios?-preguntó alegremente, Wendy asintió con la mirada, En ese momento, Cana la tomó de las mejillas y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, fue silenciada por los suaves labios de la morena. Ese momento fue mágico para la dragon Slayer, los labios de Cana le parecían malvaviscos, malvaviscos bañados en alcohol, al pensar en esto, Wendy rió un poco.

Cana rompió el beso para respirar aire, mientras miraba a Wendy con un enorme brillo en los ojos.

-Que te parece si regresamos al gremio-preguntó la morena.

-Bien-respondió alegremente Wendy-Cana-san, que estas haciendo-preguntó al ver como la morena la cargaba y llevaba al edificio como una recién casada.

-Eres mi pareja ahora, no te soltaré durante el resto de la noche-respondió alegremente Cana.

 **Se que este fic es un poco adelantado para la época, pero en fin, que más da.**

 **Proximo Capítulo: Mira x Lissana**


End file.
